Fix You
by AngelOfThursday67
Summary: Stiles wants to tell the pack his secret. He's been desperately trying to hide it since the nogitsune. But how much longer can he hide the pain? How much longer can he hide a secret from a pack of werewolves. One Shot - Request from BlackFireWolf5


**Authors Notes: Sorry guys for the long wait, but I have just finished with one of my Supernatural stories. I will be posting some more Teen Wolf fics. But for my Supernatural family I've had a prompt floating around my head for a couple days now. It will be around the Mystery Spot idea. I was inspired by a Tumblr post were the lyrics of heat of the moment is basically Gabriel apologizing to Sam every morning sooo…**

 **This is a Prompt from Blackfirewolf5 who wanted Stiles who had side effects form Void and is trying to hide it from the Pack, with Stiam.**

 **I hope this is what you were looking for and that you enjoy it.**

 **The song I have used is Fix you by Cold Play**

* * *

" _And the tears coming streaming down your face._

 _When you lose something, you can't replace._

 _When you love someone and it goes to waste._

 _Could it be worse?"_

* * *

Pain.

Every breath, every movement hurt.

The pounding behind his eyes was unbearable. But he savoured every thump that his head pounded to, in synch with his beating heart.

That didn't deserve to beat.

* * *

Curled up in bed. The pillow was wet with tears. He could feel the warm, salty liquid running down his face. He pushed his head deep into the pillow. Screaming as loud as could

His throat burned with the sound. But it was muffled by the wet pillow.

His stomach cramped. Demanding food that It needed. But he didn't deserve it. He would eat when he had to.

His Dad wouldn't be home for a while now. He is safe for now. He wouldn't be feeling everything his dad felt, that was a relief.

He doesn't deserve that relief

He deserved all the pain. He is the one who ordered the Oni to kill her. His Best friend was suffering the loss of his anchor, and one love.

He was the reason Scott was suffering.

* * *

" _When you try your best but you don't succeed._

 _When you get what, you want and not what you need._

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep"_

* * *

He remembers _everything._

The demon wearing his face. Keeping him locked away in the deepest part of his mind. Chained to the wall. Banging on and invisible wall, desperately trying to gain control of his own body.

He remembered the nogitusne pretending to be him.

Standing in the doorway of the vet's clinic the nogistune smiled as his Oni attacked Scott and Kira. He was screaming, crying, begging them to hear him. Just to _listen,_

 _That wasn't him._

The cold hard dread that strangled his heart when the blade slid so effortlessly into Scott's stomach. He screamed for Scott, and begged the nogitune to stop, he would do anything,

Just don't hurt Scott.

Kira had the luxury to scream, Scott didn't say a word. Staring down at the blade like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

Then he was in control, suddenly he was screaming for Scott inside. Out of the rain, into safety…

But he wasn't in control, it was another trick of the demon inside him, wearing him, pretending to be him.

Then Kira head made a dent in the metal table.

And he was advancing on his best friend.

The one that had always been there for him, when his mum died and through all the hardship and pain.

The one that currently had a sword going straight through his stomach.

The one currently begging him to stop.

Begging him to take the control, that he desperately needed, and wanted.

His fingers were dancing along the handle of the blade. Whispering dangerous words, words that he couldn't stop nor control.

His hands tightened on the blade,

And _twisted_

He felt Scott tense up to the table, grunting in pain. Probably biting half his tongue of to stop the scream.

Because he knew it would make him feel worse.

He wanted his best friend to fight back, but Scott would never do that. never try and hurt the one person that had always stood by him.

Scotts face was in his hands, his best friend still grunted and spluttered, he could feel himself taking Scott's pain.

And he didn't know if that was good or bad.

"We'll trick everyone" the nogitune said using his voice.

" _not everyone"_

And the needle plunging into his skin hurt. The cool liquid that came after hurt worse.

But he was so happy.

As the world darkened around the edges and faded to black,

He welcomed the darkness with open arms, like an old friend.

* * *

He was going to tell the pack.

He swore he was.

The headaches got worse, and he had trouble keeping them a secret, he would tell them.

But how do you tell someone your problems when your friends are morning the loss of two friends.

And you're the one who caused it.

* * *

The Oni sliding the blade into Allison, the smile that formed on your lips sickens you.

The black blood dripping from Aiden's lips as Ethan cries over his dying brother. The cruel dry laugh that the hell spawn force out of you.

No one wants to hear your problems when there were other people worse off.

The safe place, the hospital, was littered with bodies once you were done with it.

People parting like the red sea. As you and your demon ninjas. Cut and stabbed your way through the crowed.

You remember the screams of terror. The blank expressionless face that you held. Bored by all the chaos.

The blood seeping out of Melissa's leg.

It was all your fault.

* * *

He was going to tell the pack.

* * *

But then his friend's names got added to a dead pool.

And a 15 your old boy was bitten in attempt to save his life.

* * *

You become friends with this boy.

And he becomes part of the pack.

Liam is Scott's first beta.

But people are still dying and your friends are still in danger.

It's not the time to tell them.

You'll tell them later.

You promise.

* * *

" _High up above or down below_

 _When you're too in love to let, it go_

 _If you never try you'll never know_

 _Just what you're worth"_

* * *

When your teacher holds a gun to your forehead and demands you tell his where your sick dying friends are hidden, you panic.

Then suddenly you're not panicking, and the lies flow swiftly off your tongue.

And briefly you wonder when you got so good at lying.

He believes you. But the gun is still resting upon your head and you can feel the cool barrel against your skin.

Then you're being told that he's going to kill you anyway.

You want it so bad. And your suddenly bored. Waiting for the bullet to meet your brain.

Your eyes are closed and you only see blackness. Your apologising to your dad and to Scott and Lydia. And to Liam and to Derek.

When the gunshot goes off your welcoming your death.

A warm sticky substance splatters against your face.

You recoil.

Then finally your opening your eyes. You watch as your teacher crumples to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

Scott's dad comes into view, gun in hand, eyes wide and shinning with concern and fear.

Then your being told where the cure is.

Your walking,

And you're going to save your friends.

You pack.

It hits you suddenly, and your scared.

Your scared that when a gun was shoved into your face you welcomed your death too easily, with welcome arms.

* * *

Your seated with the pack again.

And because you were possessed. You can now feel everyone emotions.

Everything is bluing together, and you can't tell whats real and not.

You know that Liam is thinking about you, he's worried.

You wonder why people even care these days.

Scott is thinking about Allison _again._

You can feel is grief and pain, and you realise that you caused it.

Kira is just sad, she doesn't know how to fix this.

and Derek's stressed and sad, he's trying to hold together a pack that is being held together with duct tape.

The emotions overwhelm you.

and you just wish it all to leave.

You don't know how to control it, or stop it.

And it hurts.

You try to ignore the burning pain behind your eyes. The horrible thump in your head that drowns out all the other noises in the room.

You don't know what's being said.

Then there are black spots appearing in your vision. You blink rapidly trying to clear them but they only grow.

Then your eyes are rolling back in your head, and you slump forward towards the ground.

You are too busy welcoming the darkness to notice the youngest boy in the room catching you before you head smacks the concrete.

* * *

When you come to the room is full of apprehension.

Everybody's face holds concern and ultimate fear. But Liam looks most scared.

His eyes are wide and full of fear, you can feel the waves of emotion rolling off him.

You realise how much bigger this is than Liam,

He isn't used to this.

But you are also a teenager, only 17.

It's bigger than all of you.

They are bombarding you with questions.

You want them to stop.

Your head still hurts and you just want to curl in a ball and go away.

The pounding increased, and your pretty sure you whimper.

But then Liam's there, in your line of vision. talking softly and taking your pain.

You take a deep breath...

And you tell them everything.

* * *

The packs there for you now, they are family.

Deaton's helped you control it.

You don't get headaches anymore.

You can still feel others emotions.

But it comes in handy now.

The pack is no longer being held together by duct tape.

and Scott has taken his role of Alpha.

Your proud of him.

You have become friends with Liam, and you will never forget how he treated you back at the Hale house.

Derek left.

and you miss him a lot.

But he wanted to escape from Beacon Hills.

and you forgive him for that.

That pack doesn't blame you.

They don't blame you for Allison,

or for Adien.

They tell you that you weren't in control, it wasn't you.

But you still blame yourself for the nogitune.

You still blame yourself for all the deaths.

for Allison,

for Adien,

and for all the people you killed that you don't know the names of.

But one thing has changed.

Stiles Stilinski no longer welcomes darkness with open arms.

* * *

" _and I will try,_

 _To fix you"_


End file.
